Com os braços bem abertos
by Aoi Raito
Summary: Kurosaki Ichigo perdeu a mãe aos nove anos de idade, e até hoje a dor desta perca o afeta. Neste dia ele se prende num mundo de sofrimento e solidão, sem contar com ninguém, mas ele conta com Kuchiki Rukia, que lhe faz companhia.


Domínio NaruSaku

**Com os braços bem abertos**

Sempre neste dia. Seus olhos pareciam mostrar nenhuma emoção, como naquele dia, seis anos atrás... Não tem nenhum som, o seu suspiro se torna todo o movimento. Grades de ferro o cercam, o que será que está acontecendo? Lentamente a chuva começa a cair. Sem mais remorsos ou medos, ele torna a olhar para os olhos da jovem que aparentemente tomara-lhe o quarto e lhe diz:

- Não tem como deixar meu serviço de Shinigami ao menos por amanhã, Rukia? – pergunta Ichigo aparentemente triste.

- Do que está falando, Ichigo? É claro que não! Hollows aparecem e aparecem e os únicos que saem feridos são os humanos. De onde tirou essa idéia? – pergunta à jovem.

- Não é nada. Só me passou pela cabeça.

- Se eu não te conhecesse, diria que não teria nada passando dentro de você. O que está acontecendo, Ichigo?

- Amanhã... Amanhã é o dia que minha mãe morreu.

Rukia, como num baque, arregalou os olhos, e como num hábito, os fechou em seguida, o que poderia indicar certo medo de prosseguir com esse assunto. Ela não sabe o porquê, mas o Ichigo que ela estava vendo à sua frente não era o Ichigo que ela conhecia. Os olhos dele podiam ser assustadores, mas eles tinham emoção, e agora Ichigo parecia não ter emoção alguma.

O interessante era que ela sempre se sentia bem ao lado dele. Ele, de certa forma, sempre passava boa energia, todos se sentiam seguros ao lado dele. Mas agora, Rukia parecia não suportar o Ichigo que lhe aparecera na frente.

- Eu sinto muito ter tocado neste assunto, Ichigo. Por que não conversamos amanhã?

- Por mim, tanto faz. – fala o rapaz, desviando o olhar e tirando a camisa, ignorando completamente a presença da jovem.

- Sabia que é falta de educação despir-se assim na frente de uma dama? – fala Rukia um pouco corada.

- Sério? Me desculpe. Nem percebi que tinha uma dama no **meu** quarto. – fala Ichigo num tom irônico.

- Ora, seu moleque! Mais respeito! Ninguém mandou você tomar todo o meu...

- Rukia, vamos dormir, por favor. Estou meio cansado, amanhã nós conversamos. – Ichigo num único movimento, se joga na cama.

Rukia não ousou pronunciar uma outra palavra sequer. O por quê? Ela não sabe mesmo dizer. Talvez ela tivesse notado bem na depressão do rapaz. Ela simplesmente desvia o olhar de uma forma triste, logo se põe de novo a fitar Ichigo jogado na cama, com um travesseiro na cabeça, realmente com uma expressão de se matar.

- Boa noite, Ichigo... – sussurra Rukia.

Ela abre o guarda-roupa, sobre na sua "cama" e deita. Fecha a porta, e põe-se a pensar... Pensar em como ela nunca tinha visto o rapaz daquele jeito. Desde que ele se tornou um Shinigami, eles mantiveram uma relação meio instável – óbvio. Era meio difícil tolerar o jeito meio explosivo e controlador de Ichigo. Mas ela mesma se sentia imatura perto dele, o que a fazia agir desse jeito?

O que faria...?

Ichigo, ainda jogado em sua cama, começa a sonhar com tudo que passou naquele dia. As lembranças parecem matá-lo por dentro como estilingues e flechas. As lagrimas descem como se fosse coisa automática, ele, solitariamente, sussurra:

- _Mãe..._

_O garoto sorridente chega com sua mãe ao Dojo. Ele sempre luta com sua amiga Tatsuki, é difícil vencer, ela é forte. Ele sempre acaba caindo no chão, e enfim chorando. Parecia se sentir realmente esgotado, mas ele nunca se rendia. Nunca. Pelo menos não quando ele abria aquele sorriso mimado de quando a mãe ia o buscar no Dojo. Isso... Até a sua morte._

_Ichigo está a caminhar com a mãe pelo parque, voltando para casa. No meio do caminho, o garoto de nove anos nota uma moça sentada na beira do rio, como se fosse saltar. A chuva forte e a correnteza do rio passam a impressão de que ela ia se suicidar. Pena que o jovem não sabia diferenciar o que era material de espiritual naquela época._

_Como num tom de herói, Ichigo salta para tentar salvar a menina, mas ele simplesmente atravessa o corpo dela e quase cai no rio, isso se não fosse sua mãe, que salta para protegê-lo da queda, o que custa sua vida. Ichigo não chorou, simplesmente ficou olhando o corpo da mãe esparramado no chão, agora, as flechas o atingiam no coração. Ele realmente passara a sentir-se esgotado e desgastado, a pele dele parecia queimar e causar ferimentos que simplesmente não iam se curar._

_Realmente... Aqueles olhos... Aqueles olhos eram de solidão pura. Ele realmente se sentia como se quisesse se render._

_- Mamãe? Cadê você? Mamãe...? Mamãe! MAMÃE!_

Ichigo acorda assustado, suspirando e suado. Ele estava desgastado e esgotado. Novamente esse pesadelo... Por que sempre esse pesadelo, Ichigo? Logo essa noite? Ele olha pela janela e vê a água deslizando pela vidraça, aquela chuva que começava a ficar forte. Trovoadas para todos os lados.

- Droga... Agora era só essa que me faltava. – ele se deita na cama, fica olhando para o telhado. – O que eu devo fazer?

O que fazer? O dia parece lembrar ela, a noite parece esconder a verdade, a terra parece uma voz, falando com ele mesmo, segurando um imenso orgulho, deixando tudo pra lá, quem sabe um dia acaba, acreditando no que será, desistir pode ser um caminho, mas Ichigo sempre escolhe vencer, e para vencer é necessário lutar.

Ficar sozinho parece não ser mais uma opção. Ele se sente preso num caminho sem solução. Ele pode até ter tentado segurar tudo isso sozinho, mas ele já está corroído até o osso.

- Rukia? Rukia? Você está acordada? – chama Ichigo sem tirar a cabeça do travesseiro.

- O que foi, Ichigo? Não consegue dormir? – ecoa a voz do guarda-roupa.

- É. Talvez.

- O que você quer? – pergunta ela num jeito não tão amigável.

- Bem... Você está com muito sono? – pergunta ele, sem querer entregar o jogo.

- Se não estivesse, acha que eu estaria aqui tentando dormir?

- Me desculpe. É que... – fala Ichigo corando violentamente.

- Você quer um pouco de companhia, é isso? – pergunta Rukia diretamente.

- Hã? – Ichigo se levanta bruscamente da cama. – Sim. É isso...

- Estou impressionada por me pedir companhia. Geralmente você me ignora na frente dos seus amigos. Eu me pergunto se isso é porque eu não sei entender bem sobre como os humanos interagem entre si. – fala Rukia saindo de sua "cama".

- Não é isso... É só que eu tenho uma fama de poucos amigos. Já que é assim, eu pretendo manter isso dessa forma. – responde Ichigo.

- Por que você pensa assim, Ichigo? Isso afasta muito as pessoas de você. Se tem algo que eu aprendi é que é sempre bom manter as pessoas perto de você, independentemente do que aconteça, são os amigos que nos ajudam.

Ichigo reflete por um momento. Ele sabe que Rukia está certa, talvez ele não saiba bem como fazer isso que ela pede, ou simplesmente não quer que as pessoas saibam que ele está triste, mas neste dia, sempre neste dia, as pessoas não toleram olhar para ele... Nunca...

- Eu não quero que eles vejam quando estou triste. Não quero que ninguém fique assim por minha causa. Nunca cobrei muito de ninguém, sempre guardo tudo para mim mesmo e fazendo todos pensarem que eu estou bem. Desde que eu não brinco muito, as pessoas me ignoram, tenho poucos amigos, mas eles são as melhores coisas que eu poderia ter. Não quero vê-los perderem tempo se preocupando comigo. Prefiro ajudá-los a não pararem, como eu estou parado agora.

- Ichigo... – Rukia fica parada, simplesmente ouvindo tudo o que o rapaz lhe diz.

- Mas eu sou humano... Talvez ainda não esteja pronto para ser o Shinigami que eu tenho que ser. Mesmo assim, eu luto porque não quero que mais ninguém perca minha mãe do jeito que perdi, Rukia. Por favor... Apenas me ouça... – fala Ichigo, sentando na sua cama.

Rukia ainda parada, com os olhos emocionados de ver a primeira fraqueza do amigo e colega, apenas acena com a cabeça um simples "sim", mas simbolizando de que ela sempre estaria ali para ouvi-lo quando ele precisasse.

- Sente-se. – chama ele, apontando para sua cama.

- Está bem. – ela sorri timidamente, lentamente sentando ao seu lado.

- Rukia, você tem família na Soul Society? – pergunta Ichigo sem fitar a garota.

- Hum... – Rukia se assusta um pouco com a pergunta, mesmo assim, responde. – Tenho sim. A minha família é a família Kuchiki. Não somos o tipo de família unida, somos uma família nobre, e quem cuida de mim é o meu irmão. Ele não faz o tipo de "atencioso" ou "carinhoso" como seu pai.

- Meu pai? Carinhoso? Um pai que grita "Good Morning, Ichigo!" e vem quebrar seu pescoço? Há, há, há, há! – Ichigo gargalha, dessa vez com felicidade.

- He, He... Sabe, eu sinto um pouco de inveja! Sua família é muito unida ainda, mesmo com a morte de sua mãe. E seu pai sempre busca ajuda naquela foto da sua mãe. Ele devia amá-la muito. – fala Rukia dando um sorriso terno.

Ichigo pela primeira vez vira seu rosto para fitar Rukia. Seu olhar estava muito melhor do que antes, ele parecia estar gostando da presença da jovem, ele cora e vira o rosto de novo, ele deixa passar umas palavras que saíram como um sussurro:

- Rukia, vocêémuitobonita.

- Hã? O que você disse? – pergunta ela assustada tentando verificar se entendeu bem o que ele disse.

- Hum – ele cora e faz uma careta -, eu disse que você é bonita!

- H... Hã? Sério? V... Você pensa assim? – pergunta Rukia corada.

- Penso sim. Tem algo em você que... Que... Transmite paz. Que nos faz sentir bem. Não sei se é o seu jeito de nos fazer compreender, ou de nos mostrar o que temos de precioso na sua vida. Mas parece que você nunca perde as esperanças... E eu gosto muito disso. – Ichigo dessa vez começa olhar bem para Rukia, dizendo cada coisa olhando bem nos olhos dela.

- M... Meu Deus, Ichigo! Eu nunca saberia que você saberia expor tanto assim as qualidades de alguém. Ainda mais de uma mulher. Sabia que com sua aparência você pode ter até um ar um tanto... Ah, esquece! – ela enrubesce instantaneamente, virando o rosto para o outro lado e tentando fazer um reverso da situação.

- Com minha aparência? O que quer dizer com isso? – pergunta Ichigo com o rosto meio confuso.

- Nada! Nada! Nada! Nada!

- Ei... – Ichigo começa a abrir um sorriso malicioso – Você quer dizer que eu sou bonitão, é?

- E... Eu não disse nada disso! Pare de se achar! Não disse nada disso! – fala Rukia completamente desesperada.

- Rukia, admita. Você sempre teve uma quedinha por mim! Eu sei disso. – Ichigo começa a provocar Rukia.

- Pare com isso, cretino! – fala Rukia socando Ichigo.

Ele bate com a cabeça na cabeceira de sua cama, e acaba deitando nela de novo, tendo então um momento de silêncio. A chuva ainda caía forte lá fora. Rukia estava com o olhar fitando o chão, e Ichigo estava fitando o telhado.

Ele não sabia mais como dizer as coisas, novamente a memória daquele dia voltara a sua mente. Tudo que ele queria era confiar isso a alguém. Ele fechou os olhos e começou a dizer:

- Na primeira noite, eu fechei os olhos, comecei a rezar e então as lágrimas simplesmente me desceram o rosto. Rukia, eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo. Na hora eu estava olhando o corpo da minha mãe sem pensar e sem sentir nada. Indo para o túmulo dela, era como se eu estivesse sem existência. E só à noite, nessa chuva, só nesse momento... Eu consigo chorar... – fala o rapaz, sentindo a primeira lágrima descer-lhe o rosto.

- Ichigo... – sussurra Rukia, ouvindo com atenção tudo o que ele lhe diz e se emocionando ao vê-lo desse jeito. – De todos que conheço, você seria o último que eu imaginaria ver assim...

- Sério? – ele abre um minúsculo sorriso triste no rosto, mas não demorou muito para que a tristeza se tornasse sua face de novo. – Seria tão mais fácil se todos me culpassem! Mas eles não me culpam, Rukia! Por quê? Por quê? – fala ele, colocando a mão no rosto e fechando os olhos, chorando muito agora.

Rukia começa a olhá-lo boquiaberta. Os olhos dela também se enchiam de lágrimas ao vê-lo daquele jeito, tão abalado. Ela pensa em tudo que já passou, e de certa forma, começa a se comparar com Ichigo.

- Ichigo, se for para comparar minha vida com a sua, acho que entendo bem como você se sente... Mesmo assim, não é fácil ser cobrado assim, sabia? Talvez não te cobrem porque eles não pensem como você sendo o culpado da morte de sua mãe.

- Hã...? – ele agora tira as mãos do rosto e começa a fitar a jovem boquiaberto.

- Talvez eles pensem que você foi salvo pela sua mãe, Ichigo. Nada mais que isso! Aposto que seu pai pensa que a mulher que ele amou morreu salvando o próprio filho, talvez suas irmãs pensem que sua mãe está olhando por vocês, e a prova disto é que você está aqui hoje.

- Mas... Mas o meu pai! Por que ele parece não ligar? Se ele a amava tanto assim? Foi por minha culpa que...

-... Ele deve pensar que a mulher que ele amava salvou o próprio filho. Deve ser por isso que ele se sente na obrigação de te ver ficando mais velho, se possível te ver até ficar careca. E tudo que ele quer é que você morra depois dele, e que se puder, que morra sorrindo, porque senão ele não saberá como erguer o rosto para sua mãe. – fala Rukia, olhando ternamente para Ichigo.

O rapaz começa a olhar para Rukia, e olhar sem falar nada. Sua boca vai se abrindo, e seus olhos começam a criar uma expressão completamente diferente. O que antes era tristeza começa a se tornar uma profunda admiração, e este parece ser um sentimento que está tomando o seu coração.

Ichigo sempre fora um pouco mimado perto da mãe. E com Rukia, ele talvez se sentisse no mesmo estado. Parece que algo forte o ligava com ela agora, não só um compromisso, mas sim um sentimento. Ele se aproximou dela sem o consentimento, e deitou no colo dela, ainda com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Rukia olha aquilo e não faz nada. Pelo contrário, ela permite tudo, ela não sabe o porquê, mas seu coração acelera. Rukia coloca as pernas em cima da cama, e ainda um pouco receosa, coloca a mão sobre os cabelos do jovem Ichigo.

- Ichigo... – o nome sai como um suspiro.

- Fica comigo...? – ele simplesmente pede, fechando os olhos, completamente corado.

Rukia não diz mais nada. Seu coração dá mais um salto quando escuta isso dele. Ela não sabe o porquê disso também, mas ela queria muito ficar perto dele. Apesar dele quase nunca a reconhecer, ela sente que ele precisa dela agora, afinal ela está precisando dele, e ele está ajudando. Mas é diferente. Ela está sentindo que isso é além de um dever. Ela está sentindo que isso é um desejo, um desejo de ambos os corações agora juntos.

O receio dela pareceu sumir ao ouvir o pedido de Ichigo. Rukia coloca sua mão sobre os cabelos dele e começa a acariciá-los lentamente. Ele fecha os olhos e solta pequenos suspiros, como num movimento quase que automático, ele coloca sua mão sobre a dela, e ela não pára de acariciá-lo. A chuva ainda caía forte lá fora, por isso o frio era rigoroso por lá. Rukia dá uma tremida, nisso Ichigo abre os olhos...

- Está tudo bem, Rukia?

- Ah... Claro... – fala ela corada.

Ele não fala nada, só puxa a garota, a fazendo deitar de costa para ele, e logo Ichigo entrelaça seus braços pela cintura de Rukia, abraçando-a por trás e cobrindo os dois, repousando sua cabeça no pescoço dela.

- Está bem assim? – pergunta ele do mesmo jeito sombrio, porém com uma preocupação visível.

- S... Sim. Está muito bem... Obrigada. – fala ela corada, colocando sua mão sobre a do rapaz e apertando.

- Seus cabelos... Eles cheiram muito bem. – elogia Ichigo, sem mais nada a dizer por faltar palavras, era a primeira vez que ficava tão perto de uma garota.

- Ah... Muito obrigada. – ela também não tinha nada a dizer, afinal também era sua primeira vez assim, tão perto de um garoto.

Ambos estavam calados agora, Ichigo fechara os olhos, apenas suspirando bem forte, já que seu coração estava bem acelerado. Rukia acelerava ao sentir a respiração dele na sua nuca, ela praticamente sentia todos os pêlos de seu corpo contrair e seu coração acelerar também. Ela só não precisava ficar mais nervosa! Pena que Ichigo já se acostuma com situações assim, então para ele é fácil encarar isso.

- Sabia que você tem um calor inexplicável? Eu sei que isso só está me dominando lentamente... Não sei como tentar me expressar agora, isso até parece impossível. Só sei que se fosse para receber este sentimento todos os dias, eu o receberia com os braços bem abertos.

Rukia escuta aquilo como um choque no seu coração. Ela se emociona tanto que na hora ela perde o controle de seu corpo e de seus sentimentos, simplesmente se vira e abraça Ichigo como se fosse a última coisa que faria no mundo! Ela o abraça e ele arregala os olhos, mas a abraça também, e os dois ficam assim por mais um tempo.

Passando mais um momento, Ichigo começa a falar mais:

- Sabe... A essa altura do campeonato, não sei se devo continuar escondendo, e nem sei se você também. Bem... Parece que você mudou toda minha vida, agora eu fecho os olhos e vou rezar, e lágrimas de alegria enchem meus olhos. E diante disso tudo, eu só tenho a te dizer "seja bem-vinda à minha vida". Rukia, eu quero lhe mostrar o amor, eu quero lhe mostrar tudo... Não tem mais como negar: eu te amo.

Rukia apenas fecha os olhos emocionada, abraçando Ichigo ainda mais forte, e continua ouvindo:

- Eu não sei se estou pronto para ser esse homem que eu quero ser agora, mas eu creio que se eu tiver que ser, tudo vai mudar, e se for assim, eu pretendo aceitar isso... E aceitar com os braços bem abertos...

Rukia dessa vez segura os braços de Ichigo e deita em cima dele, olhando nos olhos dele, e ela, completamente emocionada, começa a dizer com um sorriso meio bobo e apaixonado ao mesmo tempo:

- Você por acaso tirou isso de um livro, é?

- E... Ei... É claro que não...! – fala ele virando o rosto corado. – Foi música...

Rukia dá um risinho e abraça o rapaz bem forte, ele se assusta um pouco, mas logo sente a respiração dela bem perto dele, fazendo com que Ichigo fechasse os olhos, apenas sentindo sua presença. Ela choca sua testa com a dele, e logo fala:

- Você escolheu logo a mim...? Incrível. Com tudo isso que disse, talvez não teria mulher que resistisse. – diz ela deixando umas lágrimas de emoção cair sobre seu rosto.

- É...? Isso não é benefício algum. Porque tudo que eu quero é ficar com você agora.

Sem pensar em mais nada, Rukia prende Ichigo na cama e junta os seus lábios nos dele, disso começa a nascer um primeiro beijo. Um beijo tímido, doce, sensível e apaixonado. Algo que influenciou tanto nos sentimentos deles, que ambos sentiram o coração acelerar e o rosto queimar, um tom avermelhado surge no rosto de cada um. O pequeno beijo não seguia o ritmo da forte chuva que estava lá fora.

Passado este pequeno sentimento, ambos se olham ainda envergonhados, pareciam dois garotos sem saberem o que fazer, estavam num momento íntimo. Ele então coloca a mão na cintura dela e olha nos seus olhos, dizendo:

- Espero que não tenha deixado namorado algum na Soul Society.

- Não. Espero que eu não tenha que deixar um aqui. – fala ela, como num suspiro, ainda corada.

Ichigo enrubesce imediatamente! A chuva que parecia ajudar num momento tão quente como aquele, caía e caía, dando um tom tão romântico e único para aquele momento inexplicável para ambos.

- Se me deixar aqui, eu te mato. Ou melhor, se me deixar aqui, eu irei te perseguir. Nem que seja no inferno. Porque só você conseguiu o que ninguém conseguiu: tornar este meu inferno, num verdadeiro paraíso. – diz Ichigo, ainda que seja num tom frio.

Rukia balança o rosto negativamente, e apenas sente Ichigo segurando a cintura dela fortemente e girando seu corpo para baixo, logo ele deita em cima dela e fica olhando nos olhos dela. Rukia apenas diz:

- Acha que está pronto para isso?

- Deixe-me ver: já respirei um pouco, já estou com você do meu lado, já pensei duas vezes e eu já estou de braços abertos, sentindo você neles. – responde Ichigo.

- Você ainda está falando com base nessa tal música...? – fala ela num tom emocionado, com os olhos ainda cheios de lágrimas e completamente corada.

- Infelizmente sim... – responde com um sorriso bobo. – Mas só consigo me lembrar porque realmente te tenho nos meus braços.

Sem que ela respondesse qualquer outra coisa, Ichigo lhe dá um beijo de verdade. Agora um beijo que, conforme a água da chuva batia co força contra a janela, os corações de ambos aceleravam mais e mais, como num ritmo interminável, em que os dois pareciam se unir em plena noite do dia que Ichigo mais odiava, mas agora, parecia ser o dia mais especial da vida dele. O dia que lágrimas de tristeza, dariam origem a lágrimas de felicidade.

O ritmo do beijo apenas aumentava conforme as mãos se sentiam mais livres para caminhar pelo corpo dos dois. Rukia caminhava com as mãos pelas costas de Ichigo, e ele apertava a cintura dela cada vez mais... Lentamente as mãos de Rukia estavam nas suas costas, e com as unhas ela sobe até sua nuca e desce lentamente até sua cintura, fazendo-o arrepiar todo.

Um pequeno suspiro, que sai com um minúsculo gemido fazem Rukia arrepiar. Aquele beijo quente e apaixonado acaba e Ichigo começa a beijar o pescoço de Rukia lentamente, fazendo ela se contorcer com um prazer que a fazia arrepiar até a espinha. Com isso, Rukia apertava com força as costas de Ichigo contra ela, dando uns pequenos beijos no ombro do rapaz.

Com o tempo, os beijos que Ichigo dava no pescoço dela iam se tornando mais ousados, passando a dar umas pequenas mordidas que faziam Rukia soltar uns gemidos que praticamente o enlouqueciam. Mais ainda, Rukia arranhava as costas e os braços dele... Num movimento mais ousado ainda, Ichigo começa a colocar sua mão para dentro da blusa do pijama que ela roubara de sua irmã, a fazendo arrepiar, ela coloca as mãos sobre os ombros dele e o empurra, ele, assustado, diz:

- O que foi, Rukia? V... Você não quer?

- Eu iria lhe perguntar isso. Sabe... Depois de tudo que você me disse, depois de tudo que eu estou sentindo aqui com você, eu já faria qualquer loucura por você. Faço de suas palavras, as minhas. Agora, com você, o inferno seria o paraíso. Só preciso saber se... Se você quer isso, e me aceita também. – diz ela, com o mesmo brilho no olhar de quando ela disse à Ichigo o seu nome.

Ichigo, com o mesmo sorriso convicto e seguro de quando ele aceitara os poderes de Shinigami, responde:

- Como a palavra que eu mantenho com você, agora mantenho este meu juramento: eu ficarei com você, para sempre!

Os olhos dela se emocionam de novo. Parece que só ele conseguia fazer Rukia ficar desse jeito, ao mesmo tempo em que só ela o fazia ficar daquele jeito.

- Se é assim, Kurosaki Ichigo, eu me entrego a você. – fala ela com um sorriso, lentamente começando a desabotoar a blusa de seu conjunto de pijama.

Ichigo, extremamente corado e ainda olhando nos olhos de Rukia, sorri de novo e diz:

- Terei que me acostumar com isso. Já que eu também estou me entregando a você.

Um sorriso surge no rosto dela, mas que some e a face dela mostra apenas a emoção que ambos estão sentindo naquele momento. A blusa havia sido tirada, e ela deixou aquilo de lado. Num único impulso ela o puxa para outro beijo, um beijo que agora estava ainda mais quente do que os outros dois. Um beijo cheio de excitação e paixão, mas que não deixava de lado o amor.

Ela o prendia ainda mais forte com as unhas, e agora para aquele momento forte, a chuva parecia perder a força com tanto fogo que havia só naquele pequeno quarto. A roupa parecia que ia pegar fogo e sumir, pois as mãos estavam transitando sem limites pelos corpos de ambos, se conhecendo, se amando, se tocando.

Sem mais receios, Ichigo coloca sua mão na barra da calça que Rukia usava, e ela faz o mesmo movimento, segurando bastante o rapaz. A vontade era arrancar tudo aquilo que parecia apenas atrapalhar todo aquele amor que incendiava todo o ambiente.

Ichigo puxa com força a calça de Rukia, e ela faz o mesmo. Logo, os dois já estavam quase despidos. Ela se deita por cima dele de novo, e ele eleva os braços até as costas, tentando romper o teimoso feixe de sutiã que ainda limitava o contado íntimo dos dois corpos. Ele simplesmente era fraco contra aquilo, ele se atrapalhando todo ao simplesmente romper o feixe de um sutiã e perdendo todo o compasso do beijo, e ela com um risinho tenta lhe explicar:

- É assim... – diz Rukia elevando as mãos até as costas, rompendo o feixe com facilidade, ficando despida por completo na parte de cima.

- Ah... – ele cora violentamente. – Ninguém mandou fazer essas coisas de mulheres tão complicadas! Tão complicadas quanto quem as usa.

- Ah é, Ichigo? – diz ela deitando sensualmente sobre ele. – Pois este ser complicado tem algo a dizer à vossa majestade, barão: eu te amo.

- Bem... – diz ele ainda mais corado. – Se é este o caso, vossa majestade, barão, fica extremamente satisfeito!

Os dois riem mais um pouco, mas nada impede que aquele momento cheio de amor se acabe. Os corpos de ambos pareciam seus novos lares, tudo parecia mudar, os dois mostravam para si mesmos o amor verdadeiro.

Os corpos se tornaram um finalmente. O primeiro contato e parecia que tudo aquilo era único. O prazer expresso por tudo aquilo era inexplicável, o rosto de prazer de Rukia não sumia dos olhos de Ichigo, que expressava o maior sentimento de conforto possível, bem diferente daquele vazio que antes consumia sua alma.

A chuva ainda caía forte, e os dois ainda estavam num momento único, novo, um sentimento que parecia ter a maior força possível. Uma noite que seria inesquecível, em que finalmente os sentimentos de dois jovens se encontraram.

No dia seguinte, os pequenos raios de sol transpareciam pelas nuvens, mas dificilmente invadiam o quarto, pois a janela estava fechada. Rukia se encontrava desnuda, coberta e deitada sobre o peitoral de Ichigo, o qual a abraçava docemente, embora aquele mesmo rosto sério que ele sempre mantinha estava estendido sobre sua face, mas nem sempre o que se expressa com o rosto é o que sente no coração.

Rukia dá os pequenos sinais de estar acordando, os olhos grandes e negros se abrem por completo e começam a olhar para o rosto sério de Ichigo. Aquilo a fez sorrir um pouco, mas logo a fez cair de novo sobre ele com os olhos fechados, suspirando:

- Eu nunca quis te dizer, mas eu sempre senti um calor de você. Um calor que agora parece ainda mais real, e é um calor que eu quero continuar a sentir para sempre! – diz ela sorrindo.

Finalmente, uma noite maravilhosa havia se passado. Uma noite de tristeza, de sentimentos, de cobrança e de amor. Mas mais do que isso: uma noite de lições e de aprendizados, além de ser uma noite que traria mais inúmeras responsabilidades à vida do jovem Kurosaki Ichigo além das responsabilidades com sua vida pessoal e vida de Shinigami. Ele ganhara a responsabilidade de amar aquela mulher, e essa é uma responsabilidade que, com o coração seguro, ele aceita com os braços bem abertos.

**Fim.**

_Notas do autor_

_Caros leitores,_

_Estou aqui para lhes agradecer por ler esta minha FanFic. Devo lhes dizer que ainda é muito novo para eu escrever sobre Bleach, ainda mais quando se trata de uma FanFic completa, como eu ainda estou iniciando minha leitura e acompanhamento da história, é impossível de ficar sabendo por tudo e escrever sobre tudo._

_Criar é mais difícil do que basear. Eu escrevi esta FIC ouvindo a três músicas especiais, uma bem destacada: "With Arms Wide Open", da banda Creed, aliás, todas são da banda Creed. "My Own Prison", "Weathered" e "With Arms Wide Open". Se vocês procurarem pelas letras traduzidas destas músicas, vocês certamente encontrarão as aparências só com os títulos. "Minha própria prisão", "esgotado" e "com os braços bem abertos", consecutivamente. Esta FIC foi baseada num sonho que tive no mesmo dia que assisti o episódio de Bleach em que se passava essa cena, pelo menos no original, pois não teve nada disso de verdade, só teve a história da morte da mãe do Ichigo. Com quem eu tive esse sonho? Eu e a minha namorada estávamos nisso. Minha carga de vida lembra muito a do Ichigo, não que eu tenha perdido minha mãe, mas é que eu prefiro esconder meus sentimentos a ver um amigo meu triste, portanto ficou ainda mais fácil fazer esta One-Shot. Tudo estava ligado, só faltava basear._

_Pois bem, quem quiser, baixe as músicas no tópico do próprio fórum ou simplesmente procure pelas letras. São realmente lindas, garanto que não irão se arrepender. E deixo aqui uma mensagem para o meu amor: "Etielle, saiba que eu te amo muito, e que um dia se torne realidade, pois nada mais é o meu sonho do que te ver perto de mim, e por isso eu corro risco de correr ao inferno para realizar, e para aceitar tudo isso, eu aceito com os braços bem abertos. Eu te amo!"._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Rodrigo Rodrigues de Novaes Júnior  
o seu amado Blue Light_

Uma FanFic de Rodrigo Rodrigues de Novaes Júnior


End file.
